bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Furry Family
About Furry Family is a furry roleplay about living as an anthropomorphic animal, starting a family or getting adopted at the orphanage. Characters The Moon Family Father: None, formerly Jax before he divorced Pandora Mother: Pandora (34 years old, birthday is on November 13th) (Bamboogummy) (Blue-green fur with zombie green underfur, deep blue eyes, a blue-green paint splotch pattern, wears a green sweater, blue pants, a blue flower on her ear, and a turquoise necklace.) (Wolf) Children Luna (Flat75) (Female) (Preteen, exact age is unknown, must be between 10-12 years old, birthday unknown) (White fur with silver underfur, black swirly patterns, dark brown eyes that are so dark they look black, blue pants, an ice blue vest, and a turquoise necklace.) (Wolf) (Oldest) (Allergic to tomatoes) The Flower Family Father: None Mother: Ivy (Midlandia) (Female) (18 years old, birthday is on December 6th) (White with dark brown eyes, still light enough that you can tell they're brown. She wears a pink plaid shirt, green hat and green pants.) (Bunny) (Orphanage Caretaker, Single Mom) (Loves plants) Children Xavier (Bxnes) (Male) (15 years old, birthday is on December 5th) (He has dark gray, super fluffy fur and green eyes) (Wolf) (Adopted, went missing on March 3rd, Year 1.) Parent-less Kids and Unmarried Adults Mary Greenflower (Bamboogummy) (Female) (64 years old, birthday is on December 18th) (White fur with green eyes, wears a red dress and a pair of round green glasses.) (Bunny) (Orphanage Caretaker) (Her birth name was Mary Levin, but she changed her name after she got married to another bunny who she was highschool sweethearts with named Henley Greenflower when they were both 20 years old. She had her first baby with him 3 years after they got married. Her oldest child, her first born, is now 41, her second oldest child 38, her second youngest 36 and her youngest 31. Mary founded her orphanage at the age of 48, having worked for a daycare before she founded her own orphanage. Sadly, Henley began struggling with depression and anxiety at age 50. Mary did her best to comfort him and support him during those years, but at age 56, he tragically died of liver failure caused by his antidepressants. Mary visits his grave every September 23rd, which was his birthday before he passed. Mary usually works as a babysitter when the orphanage is empty. At age 75, Mary will start showing signs of Alzheimer's disease. At age 76, she will get diagnosed with Alzheimer's and will be forced to retire as orphanage caretaker and to go into a senior home. She will die of Alzheimer's at the age of 83.) Beau (Sillybun17) (Female) (5 years old, birthday is on July 9th) (Tan fur with a gray-brown stripe running down her back, dark brown eyes, wears a purple flower on her head, a purple sweater and purple socks.) (Skunk) (She was abandoned at the orphanage.) Petal (Midlandia) (Female) (3 years old, birthday is on August 10th) (Light tan and white fur with cute blue-ish purple eyes, wears a pink sweater and blue shorts) (Red Panda) (She was rightfully taken away from her parents by CPS.) Tracker (Angelofhope99) (Male) (10 years old, birthday is on May 4th) (Looks) (Arctic Wolf Arctic Fox hybrid) (How did they end up at the orphanage?) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Galaxy (1232Cutebunny1232) (Female) (1 year old, birthday is on September 2nd) (Looks) (Red Panda) (How did she end up at the orphanage?) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Lily (Furball94) (Female) (2 years old, birthday) (Looks) (Species) (How did they end up at the orphanage?) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Peppermint (LPSCece1) (Female) (2 years old, birthday is on January 1st) (Pink and white fur with black eyes, wears a cute pink dress and a flower crown of red roses on her head) (Lynx) (Her parents are both dead, so she had to go to the orphanage and get adopted there. She is still waiting to be adopted.) Lucky (Kit9021) (Female) (1 year old, birthday is on April 1st) (White fur and teal eyes, wears a baby bonnet, a teal scarf and green outfit, often has a pacifier in her mouth) (Wolf) (Her parents are both dead, so she had to go to the orphanage and get adopted there. She is still waiting to be adopted.) Jump (Caoimhev) (Female) (5 years old, birthday is on July 1st) (Reddish brown and tan fur with white chest and belly, pastel blue eyes) (Kangaroo) (How did she end up at the orphanage?) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Max (Smooshyeggs) (Male) (13 years old, birthday is on July 20th) (Black eyes, light tan fur, wears an orange shirt and blue pants, wears a black mohawk wig) (Wolf) (He ran away from home and his parents got lost trying to find him. He will stay at the orphanage, not for adoption, until his parents are found. If they are found dead, he will be put up for adoption. If they are found alive, he will be reunited with them.) Violet (Fizzycherry) (Female) (12 years old, birthday is on November 26th) (White and gray fur, unknown eye color) (Red Fox) (How did she end up at the orphanage?) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Finch (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (10 years old, birthday is on February 12th) (Dark gray and white fur with black eyes, wears a red pilot hat and a red scarf) (Bunny) (His parents are both dead, so he had to go to the orphanage and get adopted there. He is still waiting to be adopted.) Father: Tick Sage (XxPhantombubblegumxX) (Male) (Turning 26 years old today! birthday is on March 3rd) (Silver and white fur with deep blue spots, dark gray eyes, wears a silver top hat, a gray bracelet on his right arm, he is armed with a sword.) (Giant Panda) (Engineer, Single Dad) Kody (Wherethewildpetsare) (Male) (17 years old, birthday is on October 13th) (Dark maroon fur, has a purple mohawk with a green gradient, green sclera and purple iris, black horns and eyebrows, purple and green gradient nose with an off white top, purple and green gradient tongue, white stripes, wears an off white nose piercing, ear piercings and skull ear accessories on both of his ears.) (Goat Dragon Hybrid) Amy Bloom (Bamboogummy) (Female) (19 years old, birthday is on March 2nd) (Green scales with pastel yellow chest and belly, dark green eyes, parakeet green mane, horns and tail tuft. Her favorite casual outfit is a parakeet green shirt with a yellow star on it and orange shorts.) (Drake) (Still adjusting to independent life in an apartment, Amy is a bubbly, extremely energetic and excitable drake who is very sensitive and always tries to brighten up her friends' days. Her laugh is adorable and contagious, and she loves listening to music!) Events ?/??/???? (Lilly, the baby daughter of Jax and Pandora, died after falling off the bed, hitting her head extremely hard, causing her to bleed to death.) 5/26/2018 (Jax divorced Pandora.) 8/27/2018 (Jack Marie was adopted by another family far far away.) 5/18/2019 (Ivy Flower got a job as an Orphanage Caretaker!) 9/29/2019 (Silver was returned to her parents, as she was wrongfully taken from them before.) ?/??/???? (Nova was adopted by Tick Sage.) 1/2/2020 (Nova caught a severe case of the flu and died.) 1/2/2020 (Marle was adopted by another family far far away.) Living Conditions Season: Winter Date: March 3rd, Year 1 Weather: The sky is cloudy, it's windy and it's 15 degrees Fahrenheit outside. It will remain 12-22 degrees Fahrenheit outside for the whole day. Time: AfternoonCategory:Modern Life Category:Furries Category:Species Diversity